


Collateral Damage

by Anonymous



Series: Elia Martell Fics [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Dubious Consent, Elia Martell-centric, F/M, Kidnapping, POV Elia Martell, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robert kidnapped Elia out of spite after Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar.





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings please. English isn't my first language and I have no beta.

(i)

He brought her to a small stone house in a forest. Elia was relieved to find there were several beds inside. She chose the furthest one from the door. The journey was the worst one of her life. It robbed her of strength. Had Baratheon not had the foresight to bring a wet nurse named Beth, Aegon would have starved in the time she was unconscious. The ship was bearable though impossible to escape. It was the journey on land, after they passed what she assumed was Dorne, that brought sickness to Elia. She had been locked inside a shabby wheelhouse except when it was time to relieve herself or Rhaenys. Baratheon was very unimpressed by her, more than once remarking that he understood her husband's actions. Still she remained his prisoner. 

Baratheon brought half a dozen men with him. The rest remained on the ship. Elia had tried to guess where they were but it was as if they were going in circles. Finally they stopped at the stone house which was completely unlike Storm's End. There was no way Baratheon would stand to stay in a place like this for long. He was a Lord Paramount, a foster son of another Lord Paramount. A life without riches would be more than he could stomach. The problem was not when he would leave but how? Would he take her to the nearest House? Would he kill her? Elia shivered. It was a possibility. He hated Targaryens and had yelled at Rhaenys many times for no reason.

"Thank you," Elia told Baratheon as Beth put the children to bed. She had taken to being as courteous as possible.

Baratheon grunted. He removed weapons from one of the sacks they were carrying. "We hunt," he said grinning. Three of the men were left behind to guard.

(ii)

It was two weeks since they arrived. They found a small stream nearby. At Elia's instructions, the men began making barrels out of wood and metal from the wheelhouse to store water in. Baratheon only joined after growing bored of lazing about. That night something stole into the house and took meat away. Mosquitoes drove Rhaenys to tears even as she slept under Elia's dress. Elia hated eating meat so often. More than once she vomited unable to stand the stench. Beth was a gift in many ways though she put Baratheon above Elia in all manner of things. She had a bag with yarn, needles, seeds and a potion she claimed helped with pain. It made Elia hallucinate her mother. 

"How long are we staying?" Elia asked Corbray the kindest of her captors.

"Not long, Your Highness," he said with a smile. "Robert rarely cares about one thing for long."

Elia returned the smile prettily. By now Doran would be searching for her frantically. Jon Arryn would be duty bound to find Baratheon. Yes, it won't be long. Elia had to hold on a bit longer.

(iii)

It was a month since the conversation with Corbray. Elia was repairing clothes after the men battled a wild boar. The house was filled with the stink of raw meat. Rhaenys and Aegon were outside with Beth and Corbray. Baratheon was sleeping nearby. When he woke, his bed creaked loudly as he was a man of great size.

"You can't do this forever," Elia told him while she looked at his wound.

Baratheon grinned widely. "I can."

Before his wound healed, he found a small pond in a clearing. He would leave with different men every day and come back wet and laughing. Elia was envious but she knew better than to go along. Her sex was still healing, cleaning with a wet cloth was very painful. It would be a long time before she could swim. 

One afternoon, Elia sat on a chair Baratheon had made and observed him chopping wood. He cut through more wood than the other men and with great enthusiasm. That morning he left and returned with a dozen wild rabbits for fur. These days Rhaenys was less and less afraid of being around him. It occurred to Elia that Baratheon was happy. For some reason, he was not eager to return to a life of a lord or the brothels she heard he loved. Doran was now Elia's only hope.

(iv)

Baratheon fucked Beth very often. Elia knew her enough to know it was Edric, a stout, humorous man who loved singing the Dornishman's Wife, that Beth longed for. Whatever Beth's feelings were, she was only allowed to service one man. Elia was told by her maester that many women were very fertile after giving birth and yet Beth's belly remained empty. She refused to talk about her life before Elia was taken or where her child was. Aegon adored her, though he drank less from her breasts as Elia's strength grew. 

"Surely you must miss them," Elia told her. By now Penrose was getting impatient and spoke of his home with little prompting. If she could get Beth on her side, Elia escape's would be easier.

Beth gave Elia the same strained smile she wore whenever Baratheon was lewd with her. "I am happy to serve here with your sweet children."

(v)

When Elia could run a hand over her sex without pain, she asked Baratheon to take her to the pond. He agreed easily to it. She realised after a while that he was cavalier with her prison. Every day she walked as far as she could and all she saw was more trees. There was something horrifying in that realisation but Elia ignored it as firmly as she could. It was only months. Doran would search the earth for her. Oberyn would burn it. She just had to be patient.

Baratheon took her down a worn path to the clearest pond she had ever seen, cleaner than the Water Gardens.

"You swim here all the time?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, no matter how filthy we are, the water remains clean," Corbray answered.

Elia undressed with them, not feeling the shame she would have in Dorne or Dragonstone. These men were not her peers but her captors. Besides, she was a mother again, her belly was still round and soft, and her waist and thighs were lined with stretch marks. The men still stared but only because she will be their Queen one day. Elia did not care, she wanted to swim. She stepped into the waters with a happy sigh. Baratheon jumped in, splashing water everywhere. It made Elia laugh at how Oberyn-like that was. She swam the length of the pond a few times before fatigue settled in. Penrose showed her a comfortable rock to sit on after she wore her dress again.

Baratheon was somehow larger without his clothes. He was muscled and hairy, and looked older than his twenty years. Rhaegar seemed mortal compared to him. Elia wondered, not for the first time, if Rhaegar knew she was a hostage and if he cared. Perhaps he was relieved and was hoping she was already dead but what about the children? They were part of his prophecy.

"What are you thinking about?" Baratheon asked cheekily as he stretched.

Elia realising she had been staring blushed. "Rhaegar."

A dark look passed over Baratheon's face. It was better than the rage in the early days. "You think he'll come and save you? He has a younger, more beautiful woman now."

"What does Lyanna have?" Elia asked not looking in his direction.

Baratheon turned red and he raised his large hand as if to hit her. "Do keep your mouth shut."

(vi)

Elia could not sleep that night. Partly because Baratheon had Beth on his bed and they were very loud but also because Elia's mind was going places she hated. What if they were so far away from anyone else that escape would be impossible? What if Doran thought she was dead? She had been complacent, trying not to anger her captors so they would not harm her children, waiting for people who have no idea where she was. It could not go on any longer. Rhaenys spoke less about dragons and acted more like Baratheon than Elia. Aegon, a future king, had barely lived in a castle before he was taken. It really could not go on any longer.

Penrose did not know where they were. For all his longing for his siblings, he stayed. At first Elia thought it was loyalty governing his decision but now she thought he knew as much as she did. Corbray and Baratheon likely knew where they were. Elia vaguely remembered seeing them with a map. Corbray said nothing else to her beyond that question months ago. He sidestepped her inquiries with an ease none of the others had and he was greatly loyal to Baratheon, abandoning his steward father for this. Baratheon was starting to look like the only way out.

Elia followed them to the pond the next day. Undressed and swam until she was worn-out. It took hours before Baratheon grew tired. 

"It's not proper, how you stare at me," Baratheon told her.

Elia furrowed her brow. "How do I stare?"

"With lust," he said winking.

Elia laughed. "Not even a little. You're... confusing."

"What exactly do you find confusing? The size of my cock?"

"Why are you happy? You're Lord Paramount. Here you're just my kidnapper."

Baratheon looked sad for the first time since she saw him. He was filled with happiness, fury or indifference, nothing else.

"I wanted one thing and now I will never have it," he admitted.

"Lyanna.” A pretty girl without a doubt but surely that could not be it. “You're still Lord of Storm's End. You could find a fine woman if you wanted," Elia said.

Baratheon's laughter boomed out of him. "I'm Lord of nothing. If I'm lucky, I'll be exiled."

Her heart was beating wildly. Somehow she was caught off guard. "You know Rhaegar doesn't care about me. You're not hurting him."

"He cares about his spawns," Baratheon replied easily. "You're the one who fought to come here."

"You were taking my children!"

"And now you'll be here with them forever."

Elia's blood ran cold. "This is madness," she whispered. In a louder voice, she asked, "Where are we?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because we're too far away from anyone who would know us for it to matter," Elia said phrasing it like a question. Baratheon's lips twitched as if he was trying not to laugh. When it came to her, Baratheon was only amused if she was hurt. What could be funnier than being close to a village or castle or port all this time? For the first time, Elia felt hope and so much anger she slapped Baratheon. He grabbed his wrist painfully and loomed over her.

"I will cut your hand," he thundered. Elia almost screamed. "Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly," Elia replied through gritted teeth. He pushed her away hard.

(vii)

Elia began planning the escape. Every time she left the house for a walk, she carved the trees to avoid getting lost. Her strength was an issue; it wasn’t as bad as it was after Aegon's birth. She ate more than her usual share of food. Nowadays that was just meat after they ran out of seeds, honey, salt and ale. Corbray and Baratheon had meetings alone, sometimes even arguing with one another. Judging by everyone's excitement, Elia did not need to eavesdrop to guess what the meetings were about. She started taking note of how long it took for footprints to remain on the soil.

The day Corbray and the other five men left, Elia, the children and Beth were barred inside by Baratheon. Elia asked Rhaenys to whine about having to stay inside all day.

"You'll be out tomorrow," Baratheon told her in as gentle a tone as he was capable of.

Beth was having her moonblood, a very heavy one judging by the cloths in one of the buckets. She was lying on the Elia’s bed, breathing heavily. Baratheon was watching her peculiarly. If Elia did not know better, she would think it was guilt but that was impossible. Beth bled through her dress. Alarmed, Elia went through her bag looking for medicine and found tansy at the bottom. 

In the morning, Elia walked towards the rising sun with Aegon, who looked too much like Rhaegar for Baratheon to care about. Afterwards she cooked meat that was starting to spoil because Beth was still on the bed moaning about pain. Eating was hard as the meat was tasteless and tough. Aegon could crawl and did so with gusto in his greying tunic and trousers. She used this as an excuse to leave the house again. About twenty yards in, she turned to her left and began walking slowly but steadily, looking for footprints. In the evening, Elia found several pairs going west.

Baratheon was asleep when she returned. He woke up while she bathed an unruly Rhaenys.

"She's more me than Targaryen," he said laughing. Elia privately agreed. What would happen if she went back to court with a wild, half Dornish child? She hated Baratheon for it.

(viii)

Escaping would only happen if Elia had enough food and water. It wouldn't do to die and leave her children defenseless. When Corbray returned a day later with a donkey carrying a lot of food, Elia was just as pleased as Baratheon. She could not wait to steal the animal and leave. Baratheon's gaze on her was disturbing as Beth remained bed ridden. 

"We're going to the pond," Baratheon told her three days later. He was flushed, holding a goblet of ale. Elia shook her head, not interested now that she knew where to go. Baratheon grabbed her upper arm and started dragging her. No one else followed behind them.

At the pond, he finished the last of the ale and threw the cup away. Elia stood feet behind him unsure of what to do. He would rape her in the waters and, judging by the way his eyes were following her as he walked backwards, he would chase her if she ran. Elia removed her dress trembling the whole time, hoping that she would start bleeding right there and then. It did not happen and she felt oddly silly for wishing for it. She walked to the other side of the pond and entered. Baratheon swam as he usually did, paying her no mind. Elia mostly avoided him.

When she grew tired, she started climbing on an outcrop of rocks instead of the banks which was when he grabbed her behind. He had been at the banks the last time she saw him.

"Please, don't!" She cried. His chest shook with laughter. Baratheon turned her around and she started thrashing and hitting him. He squeezed her to him tightly, then pressed her into the sharp rocks. Elia could feel his erection on her thigh. "Please, please, please. Don't."

"I won't," Baratheon sneered. He pulled back, lifted her onto one of the rocks, parted her legs and buried his face between them.

It was shock that caused her to stay still, Elia told herself when she could not sleep that night. It was merely shock. She did not enjoy it. His beard rubbed roughly on sensitive skin. She rolled her hips because of discomfort. Nothing more.

It happened again the next day. Though this time Elia was clothed and she ran as soon as he let go of her arm. He held her down and humped on her ass to completion and then he used his fingers. Elia sobbed when she came. They all knew, she realised after catching another of the men laughing at her but only Penrose pitied her. 

The following day, Elia went willingly. She laid back on the hard ground, moaning his name softly. Baratheon only took her hands and put them on his cock. Elia fought tears the day after that while she knelt in front him. Thankfully he did not last, overwhelmed apparently by the sight of the Dragon's bride sucking him off. He made her come twice and helped her walk back to the house.

Elia found that she could think of little but a rope around her neck and it frightened her because she could not understand why. It was not so different from when Rhaegar saw a comet and burst into her room. Aegon, her sweet son, was conceived then. Baratheon had not yet fucked her. He was waiting for her to ask him it seemed. Lord and ladies would call her a whore behind her back if she did but they would do it regardless. Baratheon was happy again, drinking with the men and hunting excessively. Perhaps if she gave him what he wanted, he would get drunk and they could steal away into the night.

"Fuck me," she told Baratheon. He raised his head to look at her. His beard was wet though they had not reached the pond.

There was no hesitation in the way he entered her. Elia bit her lip, gripped his arms and closed her eyes. That night all the men drank around a fire. Elia put slabs of meat on her bed in the shape of a person and poured out the oil in the lamps into a wineskin. She thanked the Seven for the cloudy night sky. Aegon was sleeping and Rhaenys was told not make any noise to startle the donkey.

(ix)

Her feet were very sore. Aegon was suckling on her breast. Rhaenys was asleep on the donkey. In the distance, Elia saw a castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
